Inception
by Rangge Rangge
Summary: Alfred Jones is an extractor. He assembles a team to make inception possible-something that is said to be very difficult to do. Their enemy isn't their target, but Alfred's own subconscious. A parody of Inception. *CANCELED*


Unfortunately I don't own Hetalia or Inception... BWAH.

**Cast List:**

Dom Cobb- Alfred F. Jones/America

Mal Cobb- Natalia Arlovskaya/Belarus

Arthur-Arthur Kirkland-Darling/England

Ariadne-Maria Clara Evangeline "Vangie" de la Cruz/Philippines (kind-of OC)

Eames-Steven White/Australia

Fischer Jr.-Peter Kirkland-Romus/Sealand

Yusuf-Lovino Vargas/South Italy

Nash-Wang Yao/China

Maurice Fischer-Maxim Romus/Roman Empire

**YES, YES I KNOW IT MAY BE KINDA SCREWED UP, BUT THE CAST IS MOSTLY UNOFFICIAL. AND ARTHUR AND PETER AREN'T RELATED HERE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEKLY OR BI-WEEKLY.**

* * *

Two children were playing on the beach. They ran to a voice no one else could hear. A man was forced into a lage castle, sitting on a high cliff. He met with an elderly Japanese man.

"A remember a man... from a half-remembered dream..." the elder muttered. The American man looked up from his plate of sushi.

"He became an old man... filled with regret... that grew old..." the American replied.

"And was waiting to die alone." The two men simultaneously looked up and stared at each other.

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes to see he was many meters away from a massive modern Japanese castle. Next thing he knew, he was in it.

"I've been waiting for you, Alfred," a short black-haired man purred.

"Oh! Kiku—um." The American looked up from his plate of sushi. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse—Now… what would you define as a parasite? …an intestinal worm? A virus?"

Kiku looked on without a change in his expression. A complete poker face.

"…Perhaps a bacteria?" Alfred continued. "…It'd be an idea. Resilient—highly contagious—just a simple idea. Once an idea has grasped the mind, it's almost impossible to eliminate. An idea that is fully formed and understood—that sticks. I am here to help you protect your thoughts when you are sleeping."

"Um, what he's trying to say is that—" Arthur interrupted.

Alfred stood up from his elegantly handcrafted chair. "During sleep, you are unconscious, and your mind can do anything you thought you couldn't do. I am here to help raise your defenses during sleep and protect your thoughts and secrets safe from the greatest, most cunning dream-thief ever." He paced around the room.

"And why, Mr. Jones?" Kiku asked.

"Because I am the greatest dream-thief ever.

"I'm going to need to know all of your secrets—ones that your closest friends, siblings, parents don't know—so I can help you."

"What do you say?" Arthur said eagerly, sitting on the left side of the large table. Yao nodded, seconding the situation.

Kiku politely stood up from his chair and said, "That is something that will take time for me to answer. Enjoy your stay here," and left the room.

* * *

"What? Do you think this'll work out?" a panicked Arthur said. "He knew about the inception and all that!"

"I'm sure, I'm sure. I'm the hero, so everything will—" Alfred caught Arthur's eyes wander off to someone—a silver-brown haired woman standing by the rail of the balcony.

"It's her. What's she doing here?" Arthur asked.

"I… don't…" Alfred walked over to the woman.

"Just be alright and come back to finish the job, okay?" Arthur turned around and went to his room.

"If I jump off this balcony, will I survive the fall?" the woman asked.

"Perhaps, Natalia, with a clean dive." They looked off into the ocean.

* * *

"Tell me, do our children miss me?" Natalia said, plopping down onto the antique Japanese chair.

"Why yes, they do." Alfred attached a grappling hook to the foot of the chair.

"What are you doing?" the Belarussian woman looked at her husband.

"Getting some fresh air. Don't move."

Taking hold of the rope, he stepped out of the window and trudged across the castle's walls.

"Shit!" Alfred groaned, dropping down about five meters. Natalia wasn't in her seat. Alfred struggled to climb upwards.

* * *

_Click. Thud. Click. _Weaving through the halls of the castle, silenced gunshots took down several guards.

Finally, Alfred got to the safe with the papers he needed. Folding up the manila folder, he put it into his pocket and was about to replace it with a fake.

The lights turned on. "Stop right there." Kiku said, Natalia standing next to him.

"The gun, Alfred." She showed no change in emotion. Alfred slid the valuable gun to the other side of the glossy counter and raised his arms, surrendering.

"The papers, please." The Japanese man held his hand out.

Suddenly, Arthur came in, being held by a couple of guards. Natalia held a gun up to his head, ready to kill him.

"Don't Natalia—" Alfred said.

"If I kill him, he'll just wake up." She pointed the gun at his foot and pulled the trigger.

"AUGH!" Arthur yelped in pain, squirming to escape the guards' grasps.

"This is a dream, Alfred. It isn't real. You see him in pain? It's only a function of the mind." Natalia smirked.

Alfred jumped onto the counter, grabbed his gun, and shot Arthur in the chest.

* * *

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, taking in what was around him. He was in a small apartment—a small table with two chairs, one of them Alfred was sleeping on, a room next to him with a bed that Kiku was sleeping on, and Yao sitting at the foot of the bed eyeing the silver briefcase.

"Yao!" he shouted. "You keep watch of Alfred. I'll watch Kiku!"

"It's too soon!" Yao ran over to the American.

"The dream's collapsing." Arthur ran into the room where Kiku was sleeping and kept watch of the PASIV briefcase. Yao shook Alfred, trying to wake him up. He slept soundly sitting on the wooden chair. Behind him was a large bathtub filled three-fourths of the way with water.

"You need to kick him!" Arthur yelled.

"Kick?" Yao asked.

"Drop him!"

Doing what he was told, Yao pushed Alfred off the chair and into the bathtub.

* * *

The whole castle was erupting into massive debris. An earthquake. Alfred ran through the sudden destruction, up the stairs, and tumbling through the hallways. He found himself in the center of the castle. Checking the folder, he found several papers filled with writing and a large stamp that said, "CONFIDENTIAL".

"Good," Alfred muttered to himself. He grasped the papers tightly.

The ground shook. He looked up to see water. It was shooting through the windows that were thirty feet higher than the ground he was on. An avalanche of water was heading towards Alfred.


End file.
